Talk:Nethereal Inferno/@comment-26709288-20170223203308/@comment-26709288-20170224010903
"Currently Michael's superweakened and inferior Sacred Gear System. I don't think you get that the only reason he can do this is because of how much weaker the System is." When michael said he doesn't have as much control over the system I think he meant that you know a hybrid like Vali inheriting a sacred gear, not one of the four enemies of god being able to hack into the system and implant himself in a sacred gear. Like you said it yourself, Lucifer is nowhere near as powerful as God and Michael is God's second in command so how much stronger could Lucifer be compared to Michael? And still, the system was created by God so it's a powerful system. "What I'm saying is that the power of the Sacred Gear System itself combat wise isn't equal to the power of God himself." I don't think the system is either. But I don't think one out of four of his enemies (who by your own words isn't even par to him) being able to just walk through seven heavens and place himself inside is logical. "Possessing a normal human to give him the powers he had when he was alive? He isn't Orochimaru, power won't transfer like that." But he's able to hack inside the sacred gear system and make his powers visible in that way but he wouldn't be able to possess a human and give himself powers in that way? One is obviously a harder feat than the other. "Was giving Lucifer the arrogant personality trait, which would mean he would see himself as beyond King Bael or any Devil living today, and that placing himself in the shell of a mere mortal would allow him to easily overcome their inferior will, considering one of the weaknesses of the SG I discussed with persons despite me not writing it out." So he would rather turn himself into a object than possess a body of a "inferior devil"? That's even more illogical. If he's so arrogant I'm pretty sure he would've preferred possessing a "inferior devil" than TRAPPING HIMSELF INSIDE A OBJECT. "Michael is hard to get to anyways, as he still would have to travel through Heaven to only potentially get into Michael to begin with." But he was able to pass through the seven heavens, pass where Michael and the other Seraphs live in the sixth Heaven and hack into the sacred gear system? What kind of logic is that? "In the story I had set up, the dead can't exactly regularly associate with the corporeal realm, and as a result, possession, especially of such powerful beings, was out of the question, it just didn't exist because I was covering up the loose end as for why God with choose to seal his will in the True Longinus. The only way they could get to that, is by blending with the power of an SG, or material object, to have a more material medium for them to express their power. Possession isn't exactly a thing people do often in DxD, so I had it go the point where the spiritual and the physical were usually incapable of being related except through magic, special powers, or Sacred Gear, the three categories which cover most interaction with the spiritual and physical in regular DxD." You're making it seem like the sacred gear system is nothing but a computer with a good firewall where all you have to do is write some code and you're in. The sacred gear system is arguably stronger than any other system any other God was ever able to create, considering we don't see any other religion or any other gods giving abilities like these to other creatures. He was able to seal up Trihexa by himself, something it took multiple God class being sacrificing themselves in order to accomplish. The God of the bible was a monster and he wouldn't just simply make a system so easy that one of his inferior enemies (by your own admission) could just walk into. That doesn't seem plausible. And if Lucifer was able to accomplish this I'm pretty sure that with a arrogant mindset and with super powers to hack into the sacred gear system that he would be capable of possession which is technically a form of hacking. "I agree with it taking an enormous amount of power, I'm just saying it doesn't make him Trihexa level because this is the Seven Heavens without a God, the Seven Heavens usually would completely mess him up before he even attempted to reach there. In fact, going in as a spirit gives him an advantage, and with the entire administration of the Heaven's being pretty terrrible, it was mich easier for him to get there." So by your own logic he couldn't accomplish going into the 6th Heaven where Michael resides (which you stated a couple of bullets above) but he can walk into the 7th Heaven because "the administrations of Heaven is pretty terrible"? http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DeusExMachina